Tamaki's Girl
by StolenValentine
Summary: Yeah Tamaks been a friend. Yeah he's been a good friend of mine but lately something's changed. It ain't that hard to define. Tamakis' got himself a girl and I wanna make her mine


**Authors note: Wow two stories in a day? The world must be ending! Anyways I was listening to this song and the idea popped into my head. I'm sorry if it sucks but I've never written a song if before**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song nor do I own Ouran or Tamaki would not have ended up with Haruhi_

**Edit 7-10-13: Sorry about all the mistakes. I'm fixing them not but I typed it on my IPod last night so I'm sorry for my horrible grammar and typing**

* * *

_Jessie is a friend,_

_Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine_

_But lately something's changed_

_It ain't hard to define_

_Jessie's got himself a girl_

_And I want to make her mine_

_And she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!_

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

Tamaki's been a good friend. Although I'd rather die than admit it, the sniveling blonde idiot is my best friend. But I have never wanted anything from him. After all he didn't have anything I wanted. We were both handsome and harming when needed. Where he was annoying I was cool, where he was loud I was silent, where he was dumb I was intelligent. So why did one girl change that? Why does the thought of her watching him, kissing him, being in his arms bother me so much?

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find her, a woman like that?_

That's right, because I want his girl. I'll admit it. I want the tomboyish, emotionally dense yet brilliant commoner. I wish that I had Haruhi Fujioka.

_I'll play along with this charade_

_That doesn't seem to be a reason to change_

_You know I_ _feel so dirty when they start talking cute_

_I wanna tell her that I love but the point is probably moot_

_'Cause she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!_

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

I'd never tell her though. That day at the Ouran fair, when Hikaru and Kaoru had reached out to take her in the carriage and I grabbed her shoulder... All that stopped me from pulling her back into my arms instead of letting her to after the blonde idiot was Eclair. That girl needed to pay for messing with my work. Still Tamakis sweet words that he thought would woo her made me want to hurl. Didn't he know she wouldn't fall for that? Didn't he know that she wasn't just some random fan girl or customer? I wanna tell her how I feel, and I almost so. But instead the words that come out of my mouth are "Haruhi that distraction will be added to your debt"

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find her, a woman like that?_

Why can't I find a woman like her? She haunts my thoughts and dreams. What little sleep I usually get is interrupted by the vision of her in my arms instead of Tamakis. The dream of ripping him away from the french boy and showing her that she can do better. She could find a man who it smart, knows his strengths and uses hem, would protect but not control her like he tries to so.

_Like Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find her, a woman..._

_Where can I find her, a woman like that?_

Where can I find a woman like her? No upper call woman would hold the same value let alone intelligence. Almost all major companies has male heirs, the women were just connections. But she held no merit, yet I still fell for her.

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time_

_Wonderin' what she don't see in me_

_I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?_

_Tell me why can't I find a woman like that?_

I painted outside the lines, dared to step outside of my brothers' shadow the day I bought my dad's company and shoved it back at him. So why didn't she like me? What did he have that I didn't? I've amused her, I am the cool type for a reason, yet she only views me as a friend.

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find her, a woman like that?_

Whereas I see her as the woman with the key to my heart, the only key to my heart and she'll probably be the only one to ever have it. I still remember every moment of the day I played the bad guy to show her that genders did matter. Her slim wrist under my grip was probably the closest I'd get to ever be able to hold her hand. No, cause an Ootori always gets what he wants

_Like Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I want, I want Jessie's girl_

And mommy wants daddy's girl


End file.
